To Robin's suprise
by BritBrat778899
Summary: Robin ease drops on some fellow team mates,and misiturprites somethings, or does he.


I didn't feel like working on my chapter story so I wrote this one. Please no flames. I do not own Teen Titans. I hope you like my story, and it is meant to be stupid and pointless.

To Robin's Surprise

Robin walked down one of the many dark long corridors of the tower. It as rather late and everyone had gone to bed hours ago. He had just gotten done with some late night intense training. He was now drenched in sweet all over. His skin glistened in what little light that surrounded him. He turned down a connecting corridor; he wanted to take a shower before going to bed himself. He walked by Cyborg's room which was silent, then the same with Starfire's and Beast Boy's.

He then came to Raven's. He started to walk by when he heard a giggle. He stopped mid step and turned to look at the door. He could hear voices behind the closed barrier. He walked up to the door and put his ear to it.

"Do you really think we could pull this off?" Robin could here a monotone girl voice say.

"Yeah, it won't be that hard," another voice said. It sounded like BB. "We will just meet and make plans in here every night till the big day."

"But we have to get a caterer, and decorations, and you and Cyborg need to get suits and I have to get a dress," the voice that must have been Raven said.

A weird unexplainable noise came from the room then a moan. "We can do it, it won't be that hard."

"I guess your right," the female voice said in a relaxed happy voice. Robin backed away from the door. He walked to the bathroom, where he quietly shut the door then started to take off his clothes. _I must be going insane. This shower will make me regain my sanity! They can't be getting married. They can't I mean at least they would tell me, wouldn't they?_ He pulled off the last piece of clothing from his body then took off his mask and set it on the sink ledge.

………………………………...

A few days later, Robin peered into the commons, the only one in there was Raven who was reading and drinking her tea like normal. Raven looked at the door and saw Robin standing there. She smiled and put her book down.

Robin walked up to the dark heroin. He looked at her curiously trying to find any hint of fear or anything in her face, but could find no un normal emotions in her face and eyes. He stared right into her eyes. Raven face quickly changed to a more sorrowful one. "Is there something wrong Robin?" she asked her leader.

"No, nothing," he replied as a huge smiled crept across his face. He then ran out of the room. Raven looked at him in confusion then went back to her book.

Robin ran down the stairs and to through the door. He couldn't change those two getting married so he had to go get a present.

Raven stood up and went to the huge picture window. She saw Robin run towards the city. First she looked at his running silhouette in confusion, but quickly turned it to a smile. It was time to put there plan into action.

………………………………...

Robin walked back to the tower with a huge box, trying not to trip over his own feet. He pushed the button that opened the door and interred the tower. He put down the box to see around him, the room was dark. He walked over to the wall and flipped the switch of the light and started to go up the stairs. He walked up the empty dark hallways to the commons.

For some strange reason the commons door was closed. He typed in the code and opened the heavy steel door. Even the lights in this room were off. He quickly turned to his right and turned on the light.

"Surprise!" tons of people yelled, hopping out of every place a person could hide in the room. Robin jumped back in surprise, and confusion.

Raven came up to him in a pretty blue dress. "Is something wrong?" Raven asked him. He pointed at her then BB then looked around the room.

"But…But… I thought you were," Robin stopped mid sentence.

"We were what?" Beast Boy asked. As Starfire came up to him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek before handing him his birthday present.

"I thought you guys were getting married," Robin asked taking the present from Starfire.

Raven and Beast boy looked at him then each other and laughed. "Of course not," Raven said trying not to break out into a full blown laugh attack. "You really think we would get married, and how could you forget your birthday?"

Robin just looked at them. In all that excitement he had forgotten his birthday. "So your not getting married?" he asked them one last time. They both shook there heads no. Raven and Beast Boy started to walk away from Robin so him and Starfire could talk. They causally walked over to the refreshments then looked at each other.

"How did he know?" Raven asked her secret fiancé.

Beast boy smiled at her, "I have no idea," he said hugging her. They stayed with bodies intact for a while before he said, "I love you," and let her go. She looked back at him and nodded so no one would guess what was going on.


End file.
